Am I good enough now ?
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: Harry never met Ron on the train, The first friend he had was Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts .. The two boys was great together and Draco was falling for Harry untill Lucius Malfoy came up with an ugly lie to separate them. Will the two boys find out about the lie and find Happiness together? *No sex , just a reference to it *
1. Chapter 1 : I am Malfoy , Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 1 : I am Malfoy , Draco Malfoy**

He couldn't help but smile as he saw the boy in front of him , he was sure that the good looking boy was Harry James Potter , No one told him that he was this cute , he stood up with confident choosing to introduce himself to the boy who lived ..

"It's true then, the saying on the train .. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.. I am Malfoy , Draco Malfoy"

He offered his hand and Harry smiled and took it

"Well , no need to introduce myself , I can see that you know me already , like everyone else "

"yea , people was talking about how you escaped from you know who with nothing but a scar when he lost his power"

"yea and I was always wondering how I got it when everyone knew "

"you mean you didn't know ?"

"no , I lived with my aunt and her husband and family and they didn't tell me anything about the .. magical things .. They even told me that my parents died in a car accident"

"Oh my .. The famous James and Lily Potter dying in a car accident? How lame.. Err.. well nice to meet you Potter , if you need anything , and I mean anything , you can always come to me and I'll do everything I can to help you .."

"well thank you Malfoy, you're the first boy in my age who treated me like a person"

"I am sorry ?"

"they used to call me freak at home and made me do the house working .. I don't even know why I am telling you this , I just felt comfortable around you , it's like I knew you since forever"

"I am glad to hear that , I mean the comfortable around me part , well .. see you in class "

"see you in class Draco"


	2. Chapter 2 : I love my friend Harry

**Chapter 2 : I love my friend Harry , I love him in a different way ..**

Two years passed since the two boys met and they both got along together, it was like they completed each other, and Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry as much as he can, listen to his stories over and over again, have long walks with him when they should be sleeping just because Harry had another nightmare about the one that killed his parents and caused his misery by being the main reason he is leaving with muggles that treat him like a house elf.

Everything was perfect and Harry was Draco's number one concern in his life, even before his own life.

He knew he loved him with all his heart but he was too scared to tell the boy, he couldn't stand losing him.

But his father Lucuis Malfoy had some other plans for his own son ..


	3. Chapter 3 : I am not good enough for him

**Chapter 3 : I am not good enough for him , that's what my dad said ..**

"What do you mean I am not good enough for him father ?" He was sitting on his bed crying in front of his father who was standing against a wall

"I heard him telling his other friends"

"I-I'll talk to him"

"I think you shouldn't" Lucuis knew that he have to keep his son away from the boy who lived because he wanted him to be on his side as a death eater and his love for Potter won't let him take that choice.

"Hey Harry" he smiled like if he wasn't crying the whole night

"Hi Draco , do you have any plans for today ?"

"No , are you sugg-" he was cut by his father who asked him to go check his mother who was confused which book her son wanted , so Draco left leaving his father with Harry alone.

"Stay away from my son Potter , you're not good enough to be his friend he is just too polite to say it "

"What ? Draco thinks that .. ?"

"Yes he does, from now on , don't ever talk to him again , He doesn't want you as his friend anymore"

Lucuis left Harry fighting his tears back and went to find his son and told him that Harry made it clear to him that he doesn't want to talk to Draco anymore.

Summer came and the older Malfoy was so happy to see his son away from Potter for good , he was always watching his son to make sure that he won't talk to Potter unless he wants to insult him. He knew that his plane worked and he won't need to keep an eye to his son anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Bring me back to life

**Chapter 4: Bring me back to life and remind me of who I am .. Please ..**

Summer is over , it's time for school again .

Draco walked to the great hall , he was sure that he forgot his love for Potter and he'll do great this year ..

"No more tears Draco " he whispered to himself "you can do this , you can do-"

He was standing there speaking with two girls .. are they his friends now ? is one of them his girlfriend ? Who are they ? are they better than me ? so that's his definition of good enough ?

He tried to push his thoughts away from his head but he couldn't , he froze as Harry turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes , he couldn't take it anymore , oh merlin he can't see me crying ..

Draco truned around and ran the the perfect bathroom hoping that Harry didn't notice , he looked at the mirror as he cried as hard as he can .. He knew that he wasn't good enough , he couldn't stand seeing his own face in a mirror , he broke the mirror and he stood there staring at the broken glass around him..

Harry knew something was wrong with Draco as soon as he saw him , he followed him out of the great hall but he lost him as soon as a group of students was passing by , he ran to his room bringing the map and he checked it looking for the boy he loved , he saw his footsteps on the perfect bathroom , he ran there as fast as he can without caring about anyone he was pushing on his way there ..

"D-draco ?"

"Harry …."

Harry was scared to death as he heard the voice of Draco broken, he walked slowly trying to find him and there he was , lying there crying with his blood spinning on the floor.

"DRACO !" he took his wand and started healing his dragon with every healing spell he knew as tears ran down his cheeks ..

He sat next to him as the blood finally knew his way back to Draco's body.

"Why ? talk to me Dray .."

"Why do you care ? aren't I good enough to be your friend ? "

"What are you talking about ? Your father told me that I am not good enough for you and I should stop talking to you"

"What .. He told me the same about you , oh no , you mean , I was suffering for nothing ?"

"Draco I never stopped loving you "

"I never stopped loving you too "

Harry leaned and kissed Draco's forehead pulling his head on his lap

"You'll be okay Dragon"

" I am sorry Harry .. For everything "

"Don't apologize, It's not your fault"

"I love you more than a friend you know"

"I love you more than a friend too Draco .. Draco ? Draco ? DRACO WAKE UP"


	5. Chapter 5 : The school hospital

**Chapter 5 : The school hospital**

He was dreaming of his life when he was Harry's friend he was happy to be stuck on those memories but he heard his father speaking to the nurse.

"Who brought him ?"

"I don't know , I just found him on the bed and I heard a soft crying when I was healing him but no one was there"

"Maybe the crying came from another room?"

"Maybe, I didn't check I was busy healing your son"

"He will be okay .. Right ?"

"Yes, apparently, the one who found him saved his life and if it wasn't him your son would be dead by now"

"Oh .. Well I would thank him if I knew who he was"

"I told you that he didn't leave anything with your son "

"Will he be able to go to the school trip ?"

"yes I recommend it so he can forget about what happened "

Draco pretended he was sleeping so he doesn't have to face his father who lied to him.


	6. Chapter 6 : With the one I love

**Chapter 6 : back to school with the one I love**

The school trip was over and the students was in the train , Draco looked for Harry but he wasn't lucky to find him .. He sat next to his friends who wasn't good enough for him compared to Harry and suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder , he knew his touch , it was Harry under the invisibility cloak.

The train stopped at Hogwarts station and everyone was walking back to school.

"Coming Draco ?"

"Don't wait for me Pansy , I'll see you in class tomorrow okay ?"

"Sure"

He knew that no one could care about him as much as the boy who was placing his hand on his shoulder, he closed the windows and doors blocking the view and he started flowing the breathing sound.

"Love ?"

As soon as he heard Draco calling him love he took his cloak off and he pulled Draco into their first kiss.

Each one of them always imagined their first kiss but it wasn't as good as reality.

No one Really knew what happened in that train that night but everyone knew that the Blond and the brunet are closer than ever and no one can separate them no matter what , even when school is over , they spend their summer together in the house Lily and James owned , they found themselves comfortable there as soon as they repaired and redecorated the house.


End file.
